Since people nowadays live busy and stressful lives, most people relieve their stress by leisure activities, and more and more people prefer exciting recreation activities like airsoft games. As a result, ball bullet guns (i.e. BB guns), paint guns and air guns play an important role in shooting practices.
However, conventional toy guns fire bullets/projectiles by means of compressed air in gas bottles. When a user keeps pulling a trigger, the gun cannot stop firing until the gas bottle is out of gas. Thus, even if none of the bullets/projectiles are left, the gas in the gas bottle keeps being exhausted until gas runs out, and too many bullets/projectiles may be fired accidentally to hurt people.
Therefore, it is important for the industries to design a safety structure for a toy gun in a manner such that when a trigger is pulled once, only a single-shot firing action can be achieved, and the toy gun can be switched into a single-shot firing mode or a continuous-shot firing mode by means of the safety structure.
Accordingly, the aim of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problems, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.